The Death of a Friend
by Flameflinger Girl
Summary: "History written in pencil is easily erased, but crayon is forever." ― Emilie Autumn, The Asylum for Wayward Victorian Girls. She didn't tell anyone,not even Justin.Not even Maya.When Kalie commits suicide after a long period of bulling,what happened before then comes from the mouths of the people who knew her best:her friends
1. I love you,I miss you,so I cried

**Now I feel depressed…..And no,this is not fully real life based,but the cutting part is….**

**Another Kalie&the New Signers story!This time about bullying/suicide **

**Protect those you love from this fate**

**Proluge**

He found her on the backsteps that was late and cold.

"Kalie?"She didn't reply

"Kals,its late. We have school tomorrow"

He walked over to her,wrapped in a jacket and staring blankly out into the was still

"Kalie-"He put his hand on her shoulder,but then she fell stifled a cry,but tears burst out anyway

His twin sister,his other half…She was gone. Kalie Fudo was dead.

**6 months later-Cemetery**

May-Elizy "Maya" Gear Hogan stood at the had a habit of doing this every day…. since it happened.

"So you come by too?"She heard a voice and was Professer Fudo,Kalie's father.

"Y-yes sir"She stuttered.

The professor sighed,then looked at the grave where his child rested,never to wake again

"What happened?"

Maya jolted,"Huh?"And looked at him

"How…did this happen?"the man sounded serious…seriously sad. Maya understood.

"Can you handle it?"She asked him.

He nodded,"I want to know, May-Elizy"His eyes reminded her of Justin's….and Kalie's as he called her full he was serious

Maya sighed and stared back at the took a deep breath and began,"It started after high school began…last year,when we first were…"

1 Year ago-New Domino High-Cafiteria

"Maya,come here a second"Lance called her over from the stood with their friend,uber-freak Violet Kessler and an unfamiliar blackhaired,blue-eyed boy.

"What's up?"Maya asked as she approached sized up the Lance's size,but with a younger-ish ,or sorry fresh meat.

"This is Justin Fudo.I met him at the orientation and we you'd like to meet him"

Maya looked at the boy,"Nice to meet you,Justin.I-"

Thats when she noticed little girl hanging on to Justin's arm.

She had long,hip length red and black hair and her face was burried in the boy's uniform noticed her pause and looked down at her,the girl"Oh,Kals its ok. " The girl looked up and revealed her cat-shaped burgandy-blue w/silver/gold flecks also saw the cross-shaped choker at her neck.

"Kals"didn't say a nudged her,"Come on, 's NOT going to do anything."He looked at her,"You won't,right?"She saw his hand wrap around the small wrist,like they'd bolt at anytime

Maya nodded,"I'm fine"She bent down and smiled,holding out her hand,"Hi,I'm May-Elizy,but everyone calls me 's your name" the small girl looked up and after about two minutes,took the outstretched hand."I'm Kalie"She seemed to whisper,"Nice to meet you Maya"

This was the start of a beautiful friendship

**So ends chapter 1!Hope you enjoyed**

**Extra:Chapter Meaning-**

**"I love You"-I love my friends like family**

**"I miss you"-I'd miss you if you vanished**

**And if you vanished from this life,I would really burst into tears**

**(Missing words=doc manger's fault!)**


	2. Cuts bleed red roses

"**That's what friends do: they notice things. They're there for each other. They see what parents don't." ― Nina LaCour, Hold Still**

_The Professor looked sadly down at the grave."So..is that all?"He looked up at Maya,who shook her head,those long ginger spikes swishing back and forth, "No." She sounded a little more confident in her words now, "But-" "Tell me then"He said,"I asked you to tell me.I want to know"_

_Maya nodded."Ok,well,I first knew that she was really hurt when..._

1 year ago-New Domino High

"Maya...Can I,uh-"Kalie's low voice struggled to speak as she tried to ask her new friend were at the tables in front of the older girl looked up from the homework she was trying to complete,"What's up,Kals?"

"Can...I borrow your extra gym clothes?"She sounded like she was going to cry.

Maya was confused,"Why?Did you forget yours?"She reached into her bag and pulled out a blue top and black shorts and handed them to her

Kalie shook her head and muttered," 're going to steal my clothes again...so I need a back up"She looked was silence between them both

"Well,I got to go"The smaller girl got up and turned to leave

Maya was shocked,but she reached over and grabbed Kalie by the wrist,"Kalie Fudo"She said,"What's going on?Who's going to steal your clothes?" Her shock was evident on her voice

Kalie twisted was in tears."Let go,Maya"She tried to pull away but Maya held noted Kalie wincing so,on a feeling,Maya forced the sleeve up

On the small wrist was four were long,red-pink.A fourth cut was there,but it blossomed red with wet blood. It was new

Maya looked up at Kalie in horror,"Kals,did you-" Kalie finally pulled away and covered her wrist back up,as she backed away."Maya,I-"She froze,spotting something.,"I gotta go" She ran as Hianai Delore and her gang walked up.

**-Oh,the horror!**-

The next time Maya saw Kalie that day,It was a chance encounter after younger girl wore the clothes she'd borrowed earlier that day,bandages up and down both wrists and earphones jammed firmly into her ears as she walked past her friend.

_I don't know who to trust no surprise_

_(Everyone feels so far away from me)_

_Heavy thoughts sift through dust and the lies_

_(Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit)_

_(Everytime I try to make myself get back up on my feet)_

_(All I ever think about is this)_

_(All the tiring time between)_

_(And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me)_

"From the Inside" by Linkin Park blared clearly through the small clearly wasn't in a talking watched as she vanished back into the crowds,heading towards the bus,not waiting for her parents like Justin was."Is she ok?" She heard Lance and turned. Tall,Blond and Sentimental was watching Kalie as shrugged and looked back in the direction her friend has gone,"I'm...not sure,Lance.I really don't know"

_Maya broke into tears as she remembered the pain her friend had been stopped listening and asked,"Can you go on?"_

_She shook her head,sobbing,"N-no.I'm sorry Professor...I-" She stopped when he hugged her._

"_Thank you"he said,pulling away,"I'm sorry I brought it you."He turned and began to walk away,but Maya straightened and said through her tears,"If you want to know the full story...Vi and Lance may know something as too..."She sounded tired. "Go home,Maya" He said to the girl, "Keep living...I guess thats what Kalie would want you to do"_

_Maya smiled weakly and nodded, "Yes sir.."_

**The quote starting this super short chapter is from a very good book called "Hold Still",about a girl dealing with her best friend's suicide.I thought it went really well with the story idea and well...You'll see!:)**

**I go back to school after a week of Thanksgiving break tomorrow!I can't believe I actually want to go!...**


End file.
